


drag me to hell

by mwestbelle



Category: Bandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is--the thing is, William doesn't actually go in drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drag me to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo, prompt: cross-dressing  
> For rhombal ♥
> 
> (Originally posted June 24, 2009)

William was wearing a dress the first time Gabe met him. It makes a really great story to tell new people, and William always rolls his eyes and pushes Gabe out of the way with his fucking pointy elbows to set the record straight. Gabe wonders what William's reaction would be if he included the parts of the story that involved William's long legs and the sharp lines of his clavicles, and how Gabe still sometimes thinks of them when he's jerking off.

They're out at lunch, mid-October, and William runs the tip of his forefinger along the rim of his glass. "What're you doing for Halloween?"

Gabe shrugs and leans back against the back of the booth. "I don't know, man, want to pair up?"

William frowns a little and pushes his glasses up higher with the heel of his hand on his way to slide a hand back through his hair. "I was thinking I'd, you know."

Gabe knows. Of course he knows, but he asks because he has to hear William say, "Go in drag."

The thing is--the thing is, William doesn't actually go in drag. There's nothing stuffed down the front of his dress, no make-up to soften the planes of his face or hide his Adam's apple, and the dress isn't quite _that_ clingy, but Gabe can be reasonably sure he's not tucking. He's not creating any illusion like this, with the deep V of the dress exposing his flat chest and his feet big in supersized heels. Gabe dated this girl who was like, 5'10", and she always said that the thing she liked best about him was that she could wear whatever heels she liked around him and never feel tall. William is even a little taller than him in these heels, and Gabe kind of loves feeling short.

William looks like a guy in a dress, but a fucking gorgeous guy in a fucking fabulous dress, and Gabe flips Pete off when he palms over William's ass and gives Gabe a once over. "What are _you_ supposed to be?"

"We're at the Oscars," Gabe says, gesturing between them. "I'm the paid escort."

Pete laughs and drops his blaster. He picks it back up, spilling some of his drink, and waves it vaguely in William's direction. "Yeah, sure. Watch your back, dude, this guy is a beast for a pretty ladies with a little something extra."

It doesn't come up again until William is pressed against the wall and Gabe mutters, "This isn't, like, some kind of kinky thing. I promise" against the curve of his neck.

William laughs and wraps a leg--long, long leg, silk sliding off of it--around Gabe's hips, locking his arms around Gabe's back to help hold his balance. "Yeah, sure I bet Chicks With Dicks Volume 8 is at the top of your porno pile."

It's actually Chicks With Dicks Vol. 4, and for once it actually _was_ a novelty gift from Pete (because, what? A guy can't mistake Mikeyway for an androgynous baby scenequeen _one fucking time_ ), but that's not really relevant, so Gabe slides his hand from the crook of William's knee, up under his dress to cut his ass, feeling the soft rustle of silk against the back of his hand.

He can feel William's skin, much finer hair on his legs than Gabe has on his, and silk, silk, more silk all the way up and up to--

Gabe bites down on William's earlobe just for a moment to compose himself. It doesn't work--his voice is still rough when he growls, "Are you wearing a _thong_?"

William laughs again. "Visible panty line is a bitch."

"You are the sexiest thing in the world," Gabe tells him, hooking his fingers through the thong and tugging. "Get this off, right now."

William wriggles his hips, letting Gabe drag the thong down and shimmies it down and off. He starts to shift, probably to slip out of his dress, but Gabe moves closer, pressing him against the wall. William gives him a look and Gabe gives him his most winning smile. "Keep this thing on?"

"This is a kinky thing," William says, while Gabe grinds against him, feeling the rustle and slide of silk against his slacks. "This is _such_ a kinky thing."

Gabe agrees, and the tux is rented, so he takes the time to push his slacks and boxers down, serving the dual purpose of saving money on cleaning and getting to feel the sweet slippery dress on his dick. It is a major kinky thing, and he goes off like a fucking shot.

William shakes his head at him, then leans against the wall to thrust his hips out. "You came on my dress. You can pay for the dry-cleaning or blow me."

It's not that hard a choice, all things considered.


End file.
